My Little Pony The Fellowship Of Heroes The Infinity War
by Matthew Malysza
Summary: Our heroes are on the final war and battle against Thanos and his Villains, they must protect the stones at all cost.
1. Chapter 1

Queen Chrysalis: Hey there, my unicorn friend. Have you heard?

Unicorn Baker: About Princess Twilight Sparkle and Prince Frodo Baggins's coronation? Who hasn't? I'm on my way there now. So much baking to do and—

Queen Chrysalis: No, no. [whispers] About the Earth ponies.

Unicorn Baker: I know their crops have been underperforming, but, uh...

Queen Chrysalis: That's not it. They're hoarding the food for themselves! I heard the Mayor of Appleloosa say that if unicorns and Pegasi want to eat, they can use their own hooves to dig.

Unicorn Baker: How awful!

Queen Chrysalis: We unicorns have to stick together, right? [sinister laughter]

[transformation zap]

Thanos: Ah, Chrysalis. Another successful field trip, I presume?

Queen Chrysalis: Spreading distrust among the unicorns and Earth ponies is almost too easy. We could take down Twilight and her friends a hundred times, but as long as they have the "love" of Equestria behind them, they'd crawl back to defeat us. Not anymore.

Cozy Glow: No friendship, no magic! It's so obvious when you think about it. I did my part freaking out the Pegasi.

Lord Tirek: And Grogar's long absence has given me time to prepare the next part of our plan. [blows]

[grinding]

Lord Tirek: Grogar's Bell. This artifact can steal any creature's magic. It holds that magic until it is released by this spell. Which means all the power inside is ours for the taking! [kissing]

Cozy Glow: You're drooling on the Bell.

Reiner Braun: Let's try the spell before Grogar gets back. I'm sick of waiting for that old goat's master plan.

Lord Tirek: Take my hands.

[beat]

Lord Tirek: So we can all be part of the spell. Unless you'd prefer I take all the magic myself?

Queen Chrysalis: Our pact stands. What we do, we do together. Once we defeat the protectors of Equestria, we can claim this land and rule our kingdoms alone once more.

[magic humming]

[reverberating gong]

[magic humming]

Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, and Cozy Glow: [laughing evilly]

Thanos: [smiles] Ok everyone, get ready, the infinity war has begun.

[theme song]

Grogar: I have returned. Twilight Sparkle and Frodo Baggins's coronation is today, and we are going to ruin it with this artifact. But to succeed, you must work together.

Queen Chrysalis: Oh, way ahead of you, Grogar. [spits]

[rumbling]

[crash!]

[magic zap]

Grogar: The Bell! You had it all this time?! Why didn't you tell me?!

Cozy Glow: We're villains. Duh.

Reiner Braun: Right. [snap] Do it.

[magic zap]

[reverberating gong]

[magic humming]

Grogar: [pained groaning]

[thud]

Lord Tirek: That was unexpected.

Mr Newman: Discord!

Yinsen: The spirit of chaos and disharmony.

Discord: [snapping fingers]

Cozy Glow: Wait. Discord was Grogar? Like, the whole time? Should we follow him?

Queen Chrysalis: Without magic, he's no threat. Besides, we have plans.

Princess Celestia: Don't they look so adorably regal up there?

Princess Luna: Our little Twilight and our little Frodo, all grown up. Should we tell them that we've cleared out our royal suites so she Frodo and Spike can move in?

Princess Celestia: Oh, maybe wait until after the coronation. Twilight and Frodo doesn't need anything else to worry about today.

Spike: So, you freakin' out yet?

Twilight Sparkle and Frodo Baggins: About what?

Spike: Oh, I don't know. It's not every day the princesses that have ruled Equestria for hundreds of moons retire and pass all their responsibilities on to your two and your friends.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh, that. Actually, we're feeling pretty good. We've all faced so much and come out okay. I know we're up to the challenge of keeping Equestria safe and happy. There's nothing we can't handle together. Which reminds me...

Spike: Royal advisor? What's that?

Twilight Sparkle: A new position I created for you. You've been at my side for every step of this journey. Knowing I had you to count on gave me the strength I needed to grow and succeed.

Frodo Baggins: We wouldn't be here without you.

Spike: Thanks, guys. You know I'll always be your right-hoof dragon.

Twilight Sparkle: I was hoping you'd say that. Because now that our crown's been fitted, we have some royal errands to run!

[wind whistling]

Rarity: And you're sure this is where Pinkie told us to get the blackberries for her special coronation dessert?

Samwise Gamgge: Maybe they keep their produce in the back?

Fruit Seller: Nope. This is all we got. But I got a special on these taters.

Rarity: [gags]

Fluttershy: Um, no, thank you. We'll keep looking.

Rarity: [gags, coughs] Ooh! Twilight, Frodo, darling! You're just in time. Only one more pre-coronation stop. We're picking up the final touch for your apres-hors d'oevres gown...

Twilight Sparkle: Is that before or after the royal marshmallow-eating-contest gown?

Rarity: What?! I haven't made one of those! You must tell me when they add these sorts of things!

Twilight Sparkle: [laughs] It's okay, Rarity. I was just joking.

Spike: Joking? Day of her coronation? You've come a long way, Twilight.

[door jiggling]

Rarity: Well, that's odd. They look open.

[knock on door]

Lemon Hearts: What do you want?

Rarity: Oh. Well, this being a thread shop, I thought I might buy some?

Lemon Hearts: Put the bits in the mail slot.

Twilight Sparkle and Frodo Baggins: What was that about?

Rarity: You know designers. Don't like being interrupted when they're on a creative roll. With thread this exquisite, can you blame them?

Rainbow Dash: Weather for the coronation is sunny skies! It was weird, though. Not many Pegasi wanted to help me clear the clouds. They were kinda on edge.

[door opens]

[door closes]

Spike: They're not the only ones.

Rarity: It's the first shift in royal power in over a millenium. Of course everypony is a little jumpy. Change does that.

Fluttershy: But I'm sure it's not because they're worried about you.

Merry Bradlybuck: How could they be? How many times have you saved their flanks by now?

Twilight Sparkle: You're right. I'll just have to let everypony know that even with Celestia and Luna gone, we'll make sure things stay the same.

Applejack: Twilight! There you are! You mind tellin' your friend here that I don't need an official guard wherever I go? Especially if he ain't gonna help carry apples?

Twilight Sparkle: I appreciate you taking such good care of my friends, but we're fine now.

Applejack: It was the strangest thing. He kept callin' me "Earth pony", like I didn't have a name. And watchin' me like he thought I'd steal the silver!

[loud thud]

Pippin Took: Whoa!

Pinkie Pie: Do not go in that kitchen!

Merry Bradlybuck: You look like you were in a sugar war.

Pinkie Pie: For some reason, the bakers are super grouchy with each other. That unicorn chef started throwing dessert at Mrs. Cake! I tried to help, but I got caught in the crossfire! Tasty, tasty crossfire. [slurps]

Twilight Sparkle: You sure this is just pre-coronation nerves?

Discord: [groans] My aching metatarsals! You know, you forget how convenient snap-travel is.

Samwise Gamgee: Wait. Did you just walk here?

Discord: Yes, actually. And I have a confession to make. You see, I might have made the teeeeeniest boo-boo. All very well-intentioned and noble on my part, of course, but—

Applejack: Get to the point, Discord.

Discord: You remember that whole thing with King Sombra? That was slightly my fault. And by "slightly", I mean... I brought him back.

Rarity: You did?! But why?!

Discord: Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Which is why I also brought back three other villains who are now on the loose and not really big fans of yours. So... my bad.

Mane Six, Hobbits and Spike: [gasp]

Princess Luna: Let me get this straight. You wanted to boost Twilight and Frodo's confidence, so you brought back Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, and Tirek to attack her and reunited all the villains including Thanos?!

Discord: Don't forget Sombra.

Princess Celestia: And while you united these villains, you pretended to be Grogar?!

Fluttershy: Discord, how could you do this to Twilight?! And us?!

Discord: Look what a great job you did defeating Sombra. All the confidence you gained. Remember the cheering? The hoof-bumps?

Twilight Sparkle: Except it was all a lie.

Discord: A well-intentioned lie.

Applejack: For all the time you've spent with us, you really haven't picked up too much in the way of friendship lessons, huh?

Twilight Sparkle: You've been setting up challenges for us the whole time, haven't you? None of our successes were actually real.

Discord: Of course they were! You just had an extremely good-looking safety net.

Samwise Gamgee: And how was that supposed to help again?!

Discord: I intended to prepare Twilight and Frodo for anything by orchestrating an epic attack at there coronation.

Rarity: You beastly beast! Don't you know how much this day means to Twilight and Frodo?! And me?! I made there dress! Why wait until now for such a horrible plan?!

Discord: You don't take a final on your first day of class. Just think – after defeating three baddies, Twilight and Frodo would have to believe that she's the leader we all know she is!

Princess Celestia: You have made a grave misjudgment, Discord. Do you have anything else you'd like to tell us?!

Discord: Would you like the good news or the bad news?

Princess Luna: That wasn't the bad news?!

Discord: All my chaos magic is... gone. Trapped in Grogar's Bell and Thanos has the soul stone 2 mouths ago.

Frodo Baggins: What!?

Spike: [sighs] So what's the good news?

Discord: Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy Glow now have all of the real Grogar's magic.

Rainbow Dash and Merry Bradlybuck: IN WHAT WORLD IS THAT GOOD NEWS?!

Discord: Compared to me losing my powers, anything else is good news!

Princess Celestia: Twilight, Frodo, Luna, we need to make a plan. Maybe it's not too late to stop this disaster from happening!

Twilight Sparkle: I... I need some time to think first.

Discord: Well, there isn't any time! Look what I overheard them saying! [snaps]

[beat]

Discord: Ugh! Just listen to my voice and use your imagination!

Queen Chrysalis: [in Discord's voice] Let the fool go. Without magic, he's no threat. Besides, we have plans.

Cozy Glow: [in Discord's voice] The "Lame Six and theses halflings" are so busy being perfect, they haven't even noticed what we've been up to. Have I mentioned how great revenge is?

Lord Tirek: [in Discord's voice] I hope you got a name picked out for your future kingdom. Because it's time to destroy Equestria!

Thanos: [in Discord's voice] Alright guys here's the plan, all we need is five more stones for me, I'm splitting to each group. Chrysalis you're with the Reiner and Bertholdt, head to the school of friendship and get the time stone and defeat Starlight Glimmer. Tirek you're with Ransik, Kingpin Yinsen, and Noodman, your take out the Pillars and head out to the castle. Zile and Kylo ren your with me to the crystal empire to get the space stone. The rest of you all gather all the armies as you can the war has begun.

Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover, Ransik, Kingpin Yinsen, and Mr Noodman Zile Zazic, Kylo ren Queen Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, and Lord Tirek [in Discord's voice]: Yes sir!

Queen Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, and Lord Tirek: [laughing evilly in Discord's voice]

Discord: They're probably on their way to attack Canterlot right now! And get the stones!

Pinkie Pie: Then we'll stop 'em!

Twilight Sparkle: How?! Stopping Sombra by himself was hard enough! And that was with lord-of-chaos training wheels!

Princess Celestia: Twilight, it doesn't matter if Discord set up your successes or not. We believe in you and always have.

Princess Luna: Lean on your strengths to counter your weaknesses.

Twilight Sparkle: My strengths? Right! Spike! Send a letter to Star Swirl! Tell him we need the Pillars to guard the border of Canterlot!

Twilight Sparkle: [voiceover] If the villains are coming for a fight, we'll have one waiting for them! With Chrysalis on the loose, she'll go after Starlight! Warn Cadance and Shining Armor! They're our final line of defense if we fail!

Twilight Sparkle: The ultimate battle for the fate of Equestria is coming!

Frodo Baggins: Right! But one more thing to ask you Twilight.

Twilight Sparkle: What is it?

Frodo Baggins: Sent Starlight a letter to her and tell her, the heroes to report to the castle immediately.

Twilight Sparkle: What! But there students, we can't put them in danger!

Frodo Baggins: Twilight. The war has begun and Thanos is after the stones, we need everything we got from here. And beside this is where there trained for.

Twilight sparkle: …Right. Spike take the note!

Spike: Right.

Cozy Glow: We're not going anywhere until you two stop arguing! Chrysalis, say something nice about Tirek.

Queen Chrysalis: [groans] He's... red.

Cozy Glow: Tirek?

Lord Tirek: She's... not as annoying as I expected.

Cozy Glow: Good! Now we were talking about Grogar's Bell.

Queen Chrysalis: We should take the magic inside it. You know how powerful Discord was. That much chaos magic in our veins...

Lord Tirek: But taking it all would be madness! It's impossible for any other creature to control!

Cozy Glow: I guess if you need a guinea pig to find out if anypony can use chaos magic, I'll volunteer.

[magic zap]

[reverberating gong]

[magic humming]

Cozy Glow: [bellowing evil laughter] Fools! Now I have more power than all of you! Kneel before my might!

[magic zap]

[rubber chickens squeak]

[magic zaps]

[pineapples snarling]

Cozy Glow: Aah! Take it back! Take it back!

[magic zap]

[reverberating gong]

[magic humming]

Cozy Glow: [panting]

Lord Tirek: Still think chaos magic is a good idea?

Queen Chrysalis: Leave it in the Bell. We've got a kingdom to conquer.

Cozy Glow: So, where should we strike first?

Queen Chrysalis: [laughs] Everywhere.

Thanos: Alright everyone, you know what to do.

Frodo Baggins: Alright alright alright alright alright alright alright ALRIGHT! Is everybody here?

Speed: We sure as hope so. We got the letter you guys sent us.

Eren Yeager: Ok, so what's the problem?

Frodo Baggins: Alright people! We are about to do the insane thing any of us have ever done before. The Infinity War... has begun!

Jen: ...why?!

Frodo Baggins: What?

Jen: What do you mean the infinity war had begun? I mean, isn't it.. you know.

Frodo Baggins: Heh. Jen, do you think anyone else here honestly has that questi-

Everyone: WHY?!

Frodo Baggins: Ok! Ok! Fact is that it's our change to stop Thanos and the villains at all cost!

Coner: Does that Count?

Frodo Baggins: What we found out that Queen Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, and Lord Tirek, and the rest of the Villains are lost, all thanks to Discord pretended to be Grogar, and brought King Sombra in the first place!

Bumblebee: Wait! Discord was responsible for all this?!

Frodo Baggins: of course!

Carlos Garcia : (wide-eyed) Whoa...

Frodo Baggins: People. What may start as just one simple reason, will blossom into something larger than any of us can possibly imagine!

Eren Yeager(mockingly): Yeah, like two reason! (Everyone chuckles softly.)

Frodo Baggins: You know, there's another group of people that thought like you, Eren. There were called COWARDS! They were scared and afraid who just wanted everything their way. (shouting) Are you a Coward, Eren?!

Eren Yeager: No.

Frodo Baggins: (even louder) Are you a Coward, Eren?!

Eren Yeager: No!

Frodo Baggins: Cause I don't want any Cowards around here!

Eren Yeager(shouting): No! I'm not a Coward! (everyone stares at him accusingly) I'm not! I'm not! I'm not a Coward!

Frodo Baggins(calmly): Good. Now let me tell you about a group of people that didn't give up. They were called Heroes! (everyone nods thoughtfully) They had a crazy plan, too. Everybody thought they were nuts. But you know what? They got pretty far, didn't they? Cause they were dedicated.

Everyone: Yeah!

Frodo Baggins: And strong!

Everyone: Yeah!

Frodo Baggins: A lot of people said they were crazy.

Everyone: Ehhhh.

Frodo Baggins: Well everybody says that we're crazy, so that gives us a better advantage, doesn't it?

Everyone: YEAH!

Frodo Baggins: Think about it... First we take out the villains, and then... Thanos! Until we build a military force so gigantic that nobody would be able to stop us to save the world! And then we go global! First, we start with Racer academy. (Speed, X, Coner and Lucy nod to each other.) Then Wall Maria. (Eren, Mikasa and Armin Smiles) Then New york! (Tony's intrigued) And then whatever other universe stands in our way! And then...

Leni Loud(excitedly): Pudding?

Frodo Baggins: THE WORLD!

Everyone: YEAH!

Frodo Baggins: And don't you let anyone tell you that you can't do it. So, what are you people? Cowards? (everyone groans) OR HEROES!

Everyone: YEAH!

Twilight Sparkle: We've faced enemies of Equestria before. And we've always succeeded, no matter the odds. That wouldn't be possible without all of you.

Discord: You're welcome!

Spike: Dude, read the room.

Twilight Sparkle: So I ask for your help again today in what is our biggest battle yet. All of Equestria is at stake, and I can't do this alone. But I'm not afraid. Because with friendship as our armor and teamwork as our power, nopony can ever bring us down!

Everypony and Everyone: YEAH! [cheering]

[doors open]

Cozy Glow: Oh, come on!

[thud]

Cozy Glow: Where'd you get that? A daily affirmations calendar? Yeesh.

Bumblebee: Cozy Glow?! You're—!

Cozy Glow: About to wipe the floor with you!

[zap!]

Twilight Sparkle: Aah! [groans]

All except Twilight Sparkle: [gasp]

Eren Yeager: [growls] YOU BASTER!

Cozy Glow: Wow! It's true! Alicorns really do have more fun!

[zap!]

Star Swirl the Bearded: Spread out and stay ready, friends! Canterlot depends on us!

[booming]

Lord Tirek: Ok guys, you know what to do.

Ransik, Kingpin, Yinsen and Mr noodman: Right.

[loud thud]

[zap!]

[blast!]

Lord Tirek: [laughs, grunts]

Rockhoof: [groans]

[teleportation zap]

Kingpin: [grunts]

[zaps]

Lord Tirek: [cackling]

[thud]

[smack!]

[thud]

[magic humming]

Pillars: [groans]

Lord Tirek: [smacks lips] Magic seasoned with age. Delicious.

Rockhoof: No!

[shatter!]

Yinsin: I don't think so.

[magic humming]

Rockhoof: [groans]

Lord Tirek: Oh, run along. The big stallions are playing.

Rockhoof: [groans] Somnambula...! Warn... the princesses...!

[loud thud]

[magic humming]

Lord Tirek: Ahhhh. The perfect dessert to a legendary meal.

Kingpin: Alright everyone, lets move!

Starlight Glimmer: Stay with your buddy! No running! Just follow Counselor Trixie!

Queen Chrysalis: Starlight, star bright. Where's the pony I want to fight?!

Starlight Glimmer: I have to go. You got this?

Trixie: Nopony does a great and powerful escape like Trixie.

[teleportation zap]

[teleportation zap]

Queen Chrysalis: Ah. Just the headmare I want to see.

Starlight Glimmer: You didn't make an appointment! [yells]

[teleportation zap]

[teleportation zap]

Starlight Glimmer and Queen Chrysalis: [groan]

[wind howling]

Queen Chrysalis: What is this place?

Starlight Glimmer: Somewhere you can't hurt anypony!

Queen Chrysalis: Wrong. I can hurt you!

[multiple magic/teleportation zaps]

Queen Chrysalis: Argh!

[multiple magic/teleportation zaps]

Queen Chrysalis: [growls] Stay still so I can blast you!

[teleportation zap]

Starlight Glimmer: Oh, yeah, real motivating!

[zap!]

Starlight Glimmer: Aah!

[teleportation zap]

Queen Chrysalis: [snarls]

[zap!]

Queen Chrysalis: Ugh! You'll pay for that!

Starlight Glimmer: Put it on my tab!

[teleportation zap]

[zap!]

[rumbling]

Queen Chrysalis: No!

[crash!]

[teleportation zap]

[boom!]

Queen Chrysalis: I'm not done yet!

Starlight Glimmer: Give it up Chrysalis, is over, you lose!

Queen Chrysalis: Think again Starlight. Reiner, Now!

Starlight Glimmer: [gasp]

Reiner Braum: [growls] [slash] [boom[

Starlight Glimmer: [teleportation zap] [gasp]

Queen Chrysalis: You thought that I'm going to fight you alone, hu? Well gest what, I can't fight you alone without a Titan Shifter!

Starlight Glimmer: keep telling for yourself! [zap]

Armor Titan: [bam]

Starlight Glimmer: What!? My magic just bounces off him!

Queen Chrysalis: Never underestimate the power of the Armor Titan, Starlight! Now, your time is up. NOW!

[zoom]

Bertholdt Hoover: Got you!

Starlight Glimmer: [gasp]

Bertholdt Hoover: [roar] [slash]

Starlight Glimmer: Aah! Ugh! [groaning]

Queen Chrysalis: Now I'll have all eternity to take my revenge on you! Bertholdt, did you get the stone?

Bertholdt Hoover: Yes. [shining]

Starlight Glimmer: [gasp] NO!

Queen Chrysalis: [laughed] Is too late Starlight, soon Thanos will have the stones and victory will be ours. Now let regroup with the others and continued our mission.

Bertholdt Hoover: Right. Reiner, let go!

Armor Titan: [nodded] [shake]

[zaps]

Royal Guards: [yelling]

[zap!]

Royal Guards: [groaning]

[splash]

Cozy Glow: [laughing evilly]

Princess Celestia: Stand down, Cozy Glow!

Cozy Glow: Gee, I guess I could. But... I'm having too much fun!

[zap!]

Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna: Aah!

[boom!]

Princess Luna: Ready, sister?

Twilight Sparkle: Wait! What are you...?

[zap!]

[reverberating gong]

[magic humming]

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna: [scream, pained groans]

[thud]

Twilight Sparkle: NO!

Heroes: [gasp]

Cozy Glow: That's the problem with you magic-types. You're so reliant on all your special power, you forget to use your brains!

Twilight Sparkle: Keep telling yourself that! Now!

Eren: Yeager: I'm going to…KILL YOU!

[whoosh!]

Cozy Glow: Whoaaaa!

Pinkie Pie: Surprise attack!

[boom!]

Cozy Glow: [coughs]

Fluttershy: Fly, my pretties!

[geese squawking]

Cozy Glow: Aah!

Spike: [breathes fire]

Rigby: Take this! [slash]

Cozy Glow: [screams]

[boom!]

[geese squawking]

Cozy Glow: [grunts]

Spike: [breathes fire]

[geese squawking]

Cozy Glow: Aah! Aah!

[thud]

[clatter]

[boom!]

[wind blowing]

Heroes: WHOA!

[thud]

[magic hums]

Queen Chrysalis: You think your pathetic shield can stop us? [laughs] The Pillars have been defeated. Your school is abandoned and we got the space and time stones. Face it, Twilight. You've lost!

Twilight Sparkle: You can attack us and we may fall. But Equestria will still stand, united in friendship. And we won't stop until we defeat you, no matter how many ponies you take down!

The Villains, Queen Chrysalis, Lord Tirek, and Cozy Glow: [laugh]

Lord Tirek: Didn't you all notice something was wrong in Equestria? We've been busy.

Queen Chrysalis: A whisper here, a rumor there...

Lord Tirek: Destroy some crops, cause some damage...

Cozy Glow: Turn pony against pony...

Reiner Braun: With all army's and villains getting the stone to thanos.

Queen Chrysalis: Until your whole kingdom is on edge, waiting for just one tiny thing to push them over the brink!

Lord Tirek: There's no backup friends or rainbow magic to save you now!

Cozy Glow: Golly, I think it's time for some redecorating!

[magic humming]

[explosion]

[crumbling]

Queen Chrysalis: You know what's stronger than friendship, Twilight? Fear!

Twilight Sparkle: Aah!

[shatter!]

Lord Tirek: 'Cause when you have to protect yourself, you don't have time for anypony else.

Cozy Glow: Too bad you never taught that in school.

[magic humming]

Frodo Baggins: NO! Take this! [blast]

[boom]

[wind]

[thud]

Merry Bradlybuck: There he is.

Frodo Baggins: yeah, everyone keep you heads up. We got a battle to win.

James Dimond: Everyone, Attack!

Heroes: [scream, charged]

Carlos Garcia: [scream] Whoa! [groaning]

Cozy Glow: Surrender the stones!

Logan Mitchell: Never! [groan]

James Dimond: [groan] Ha! [roar]

Queen chrysalis: [groan]

Lori Loud: [screaming] My hair!

Peter Parker: Whoa! [crash] Ow! Wall one, Parker zero!

Frodo Baggins: ha! [growls] [blast] Take this!

Thanos: Not this time. [blast]

Frodo Baggins: AHH! [thump]

Everyone and everypony: FRODO!

Thanos: I'll take that.

Frodo Baggins: No!

Wes: Frodo!

Armin Arlert: Wes, wait!

[slash] [slash] [slash]

Wes: [groan] AH! [demorph]

Rangers: WES!

Thanos: And I'll take that.

Wes: [thump] [groan]

Thanos: [hiss] [powerup] [scream] Yes. One more to go. Guys, finish them.

[magic humming]

[zap!]

[boom!]

[rumbling]

Rarity: Go, guys! Get help!

Applejack: We'll hold 'em 'til you guys get back!

Twilight Sparkle: No! We can't leave you here!

Fluttershy: It's our only chance!

Rainbow Dash: You'll come up with something to save the day!

Pinkie Pie: You always do!

Spike: We believe in you!

Discord: Fly, you foal!

Eren Yeager: Wait! No! You can't do this! No!

Shane: Eren, we have to go!

[crumbling]

Eren Yeager: STOP IT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

[teleportation zap]

[To be continued...]

[credits]


	2. Chapter 2 (Final)

[Previously on My Little Pony The Fellowship Of Heroes]

Spike: It's not every day the princesses pass all their responsibilities on to your and your friends.

Princess Luna: You wanted to boost Twilight and Frodo's confidence, so you brought back Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, and Tirek to attack them and reunited all the villains including Thanos?!

Cozy Glow: Discord was Grogar?

Twilight Sparkle: You've been setting up challenges for us the whole time, haven't you?

Discord: My bad.

Twilight Sparkle: The ultimate battle for the fate of Equestria is coming!

Frodo Baggins: So, what are you people? Cowards? OR HEROES!

Everyone: YEAH!

[explosion]

Applejack: We'll hold 'em 'til you guys get back!

Discord: Fly, you foal!

Eren Yeager: STOP IT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

[teleportation zap]

[theme song]

Cozy Glow: And now for your complete destruction! Won't that be fun?

Queen Chrysalis: Patience, Cozy. Destruction is so... permanent. We need to show the rest of Equestria that we've broken their heroes first. Besides, we should have fun with our guests.

Lord Tirek: No! We should hunt down Twilight Sparkle and the rest of the heroes. As long as there out there, there dangerous.

Queen Chrysalis: Is that big, strong minotaur that scared of the one pony and the puny heroes? Relax. It's not like there friends are going anywhere.

[fizzle]

[cage creaks]

Queen Chrysalis: The fools brought the remains of my throne to Canterlot to protect themselves. Hah! Those shards block their magic. [to Cozy Glow] Careful. Too close and the shards cancel even our powers. But on this side of the cavern, we're the most powerful beings in Equestria, thanks to Grogar's Bell. Isn't that right, "Grogar"?

[chains clanking]

Lord Tirek: What are you doing?! You saw what happened when you tried to take Discord's chaos magic.

Cozy Glow: Yeah, but there's Alicorn princess magic in there now, too! I could be so much more powerful if I just could have—

Queen Chrysalis: What do you mean you could be?

Cozy Glow: Um, hello? I'm the best one out of all of us! Nobody sees... [continues under]

Lord Tirek: What are you talking about?!

Queen Chrysalis: The best at what?!

Fluttershy: This is really bad.

Applejack: We gotta find Twilight and the others. there probably already figured out some way to defeat those monsters.

Rainbow Dash: Any idea how we get out of here to do that?

[squish]

Spike: Too sticky. There's no way anypony could get through this.

Discord: I'm so sorry. It made so much sense in my head. Twilight defeats her worst enemies and is filled with confidence. I truly did have the best intentions. I swear I'll make it up to you.

Rainbow Dash: That's gonna need to be a pretty epic make-up.

Lord Tirek: Stay away from the Bell, you pest!

[zap!]

Lord Tirek: None of us can use the Alicorns' magic until we figure out how to handle that fool's ridiculous chaos magic!

Discord: I could always tell you how. It would give you power over all reality. But you'd have to ask nicely and spare my friends.

Spike: No, Discord! This isn't the way to help!

Cozy Glow: Discord, could you pweeeease—?

Queen Chrysalis: Threats are more my speed. Speak!

Lord Tirek: He's lying. He won't tell us.

Discord: I certainly won't tell you after the way you lied to me last time we teamed up, you muscle-bound cretin.

Lord Tirek: This "cretin" could destroy you before you blink, so choose your words carefully.

Discord: You're right. "Cretin" is too polite. How about "pathetic centaur who uses magic to compensate for the fact that deep down he's afraid he'll never be enough to please dear old dad, King Vorak"?

[zap!]

[boing! boing! boing!]

[crash!]

Cozy Glow: [laughs] You missed!

Starlight Glimmer: Did he, though?!

[whirring]

[shing!]

[crash!]

Queen Chrysalis: Get her!

[multiple magic/teleportation zaps]

Starlight Glimmer: [blows raspberry]

[teleportation zap]

Applejack: Get Twilight and the otheres!

Starlight Glimmer: No way! they always needed you guys!

[whoosh!]

[zap!]

Starlight Glimmer: Ugh!

Princess Celestia: Find Twilight and the others! We may not have our magic, but we aren't completely helpless! We'll hold them off as long as we can!

Rainbow Dash: That... was a pretty epic make-up.

Discord: Just save Equestria. And keep Fluttershy safe!

[multiple magic/teleportation zaps]

[crash!]

Unicorn 1: Why are you out in the open?! Hide!

Rarity: Where is everypony?

Unicorn 1: The unicorns have been gathering in Celestia's School of Magic ever since the attack. That's where I was headed when I saw you.

Rainbow Dash: What about the Earth ponies and Pegasi?

Unicorn 1: It's everypony for themselves.

Applejack: That ain't right.

Unicorn 1: Well, you can all stand out here and debate. I'm goin' where I'm safe.

Spike: Chrysalis was telling the truth. They really have turned ponies against each other.

Applejack: Everypony's scared, that's all. We just need to get to Ponyville and find Twilight and the others pronto . they know how to set things right.

[ponies chattering]

Mayor Mare: Please, stay calm! I know it seems bad, but there's no need to panic!

"Winter Lotus": Give us one good reason not to!

[ponies yelling]

Mayor Mare: [sighs] Because Ponyville's own heroes of Equestria are here to save us!

Applejack: Where'd all these ponies come from?

Granny Smith: Earth ponies been pourin' in lookin' for somewhere safe.

"Winter Lotus": We don't have unicorn magic to protect us or a city in the sky to hide in like those cowardly Pegasi!

Rainbow Dash: Cowardly?!

[clouds rumbling]

"Winter Lotus": They're blocking Cloudsdale! Said they didn't want any "grounded" ponies up in their business!

Rainbow Dash: Listen up, buddy—!

Fluttershy: Don't! That's exactly what Chrysalis and the others want. More fighting. We know you're scared. We're here to help.

S08E14 Unnamed Earth Mare #4: You better fix this!

[ponies yelling]

Applejack: Twilight and the other's probably as worried as everypony else and tryin' to find somewhere safe. That's why I was sure they be waitin' for us in Ponyville. Where else could she be?

Spike: [gasps] I know where Twilight and the others is!

[doors open]

Princess Cadance: Oh, thank Celestia you're all alright. She's upstairs. It's... not good. And the heroes are not here.

Mane 5 and Spike: [gasp]

[door opens]

Twilight Sparkle: You're here?! I was so worried! Where are the princesses?

Pinkie Pie: They put up a crazy fight so we could escape and find you! Mission accomplished! Now let's save Equestria! Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Yeah!

Twilight Sparkle: They made a terrible mistake. You all did. From the second I got away, I've been searching every book, scroll, and spell for a way to rescue you and stop Chrysalis, Tirek, and Cozy, but I haven't found anything. I failed. And the heroes are gone!

Spike: You'll come up with something. We can't save Equestria without you and the heroes.

Twilight Sparkle: You all escaped without my help and the others. You didn't need me then. So why would anypony need me now?

Rainbow Dash: We know things look bad, but we've been in tough spots before, and we always—

Twilight Sparkle: Look around! Nothing we've ever done has mattered! Sombra? Returned and destroyed the Tree of Harmony! Chrysalis, Tirek, Cozy Glow? Returned and more powerful than ever! Thanos and the other villains got all four stones and they all need it the mine stone from the DeLorean Time Machine! The School of Friendship? Shut down! Heroes? Gone! Everypony in Equestria is so blinded by fear, they can't remember what friendship is! Nothing we do makes any difference!

Pinkie Pie: But we're still free and together.

Rainbow Dash: And it's not like things can get any worse.

[windigos neighing]

[wind howling]

[creak]

Darkron: I see you!

Spike: Haven't we learned never to say that by now?

[windigos neighing]

Earth Pony 2: The windigos! And Darkron's back!

"Winter Lotus": [scoffs] That's just a Hearth's Warming Eve story.

Earth Pony 2: Creatures made of wind that spread cold and misery across the land to punish ponies?! Seems pretty real to me! Let the Pegasi deal with this! There's nothing we can do except hide!

[ponies panicking]

"Cotton Sky": That's enchanted wind! We can't control it! And we can't rely on those snooty unicorns for any help! Build up the cloudbank! We'll try to block it!

Hyper Sonic: What about everypony down below?

"Cotton Sky": They're on their own. We all are.

[windigos neighing]

Unicorn 1: Fortify the shields around the School of Magic! We need to protect ourselves! It's all we can do.

[ponies chattering]

Rainbow Dash: We have to do something!

Twilight Sparkle: I've already done enough.

Applejack: You want the truth, Twilight? Bad things happen. No matter what you do, there's never gonna be a time when everything's perfect. But that don't mean you quit tryin'!

Twilight Sparkle: What if I make things worse?! Ever since Celestia told me and Frodo I was taking over, I've been gaining confidence. Then I find out it's all a lie. Equestria's been falling apart around us, and I didn't even notice! What kind of princess does that make me? I'm scared.

Fluttershy: I probably know more about being scared than anypony. But thanks to all of you, I've learned I'm always less scared when I'm with my friends.

Rainbow Dash: If we're facing impossible odds, we're facing them together!

Rarity: It's what we always do, darling.

Twilight Sparkle: But we're on our own, and we have no idea what to do!

Pinkie Pie: That's true pretty much every time something terrible is about to happen.

Twilight Sparkle: We don't have the Elements of Harmony anymore. How can you all be so calm about this?

Spike: Because, even if you don't believe you can do this, we do. We believe in you. In us.

Applejack: The truth is, all our lives wouldn't be the same if we hadn't met. We're better off because of our friendship with you. So when you say you haven't made a difference, that's just not true. You've made a big difference to us.

Twilight Sparkle: Thank you. Sometimes even the Princess of Friendship needs a reminder that there's more to the Magic of Friendship than rainbow lasers.

Spike: Although that part is pretty cool.

Twilight Sparkle: We still need a plan.

[door opens]

Princess Cadance: That sounds like the pony I used to foal-sit for. Count us in.

Twilight Sparkle: No. You need to stay here and protect Flurry Heart. If we don't... If things don't work out, she's Equestria's last hope. Okay. Three and all of our worst villains have taken over, powered up by ancient magic. Everypony in Equestria is so scared and divided that the windigos are circling. And it's up to us to fix it all.

Pinkie Pie: What are we gonna do, Twilight?!

Twilight Sparkle: The same thing we do every time, Pinkie. Try to save the world!

Lord Tirek: Every prisoner is safely in their cells. Now we can hunt down the rest of the— Windigos?

Cozy Glow: I'm not hunting anypony d-d-d-down in this weather! Can't we magically get rid of them and w-w-w-warm things up?

Queen Chrysalis: I don't think we should. This could work out quite well for me.

Lord Tirek: You mean us.

Queen Chrysalis: The harsh weather is the final blow to break the ponies' spirits. Once Equestria is a frozen wasteland, we'll use our magic to destroy those windy beasts. Ponies will be so grateful, they'll do whatever I want!

Lord Tirek: The windigos are ancient magic. It would be unwise to leave them unchecked. Best we deal with them now.

Queen Chrysalis: [snarls]

Cozy Glow: We probably should deal with Twilight and her friends before anything else.

Lord Tirek: Thought it was too cold for you to hunt anypony down.

Cozy Glow: We don't need to. They're right there!

Spike: You think they know we're here?

[magic whooshing]

Applejack: I'd say they have an idea.

Twilight Sparkle: That bell has Discord, Celestia, and Luna's magic inside. If they use it against us—

Fluttershy: Discord's magic is so chaotic, he's the only one who can use it.

Queen Chrysalis: You just can't accept that you were beaten before you even realized there was a fight, can you? And you can't beat us without your heroes

Twilight Sparkle: You can't beat us if we never give up! As long as I have my friends by my side, I'll put my faith in friendship—

Cozy Glow: Ugh, can we get on with this please?

[zap!]

[boom!]

[teleportation zap]

Twilight Sparkle: We need to get that bell and get Discord and the princesses their magic back. Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, you're with me.

Rainbow Dash: Sweet! I'll grab that bell in ten second—!

Twilight Sparkle: No. We're the distraction. They're gonna get the bell.

[boom!]

Queen Chrysalis: Come out, come out, wherever you are!

Cozy Glow: There!

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: [yell]

[magic zaps]

[whoosh!]

Cozy Glow: Whoa!

[teleportation zap]

[neck cracking]

[whoosh!]

Twilight Sparkle: [yells]

Lord Tirek: Aah!

[thud]

Pinkie Pie: Step right up, evil fillies and gentlevillains! Try your luck!

[zap!]

Queen Chrysalis: [growls]

[zap!]

Queen Chrysalis: grunting]

Pinkie Pie: Missed me!

[zap!]

Pinkie Pie: Close, but no cherrychimichanga!

[zap!]

Pinkie Pie: [laughs] Thanks for playing!

[zap!]

Cozy Glow: Do they have to be so annoying?!

[zap!]

Queen Chrysalis: Not annoying! Distracting!

[boom!]

[zap!]

Spike: Aah!

[magic surging]

[shatter!]

Spike: [breathes fire]

[zap!]

[boom!]

[magic zaps]

Applejack: [grunts]

[rope snaps]

Cozy Glow: Now, now, professor. We all know you're not the fast one.

[zap!]

Queen Chrysalis: Enough! Or the dragon's wings get plucked!

Spike: [groans]

Twilight Sparkle: Please! Don't hurt him!

Spike: Don't worry about me! Just save—! [groans]

Lord Tirek: Turns out that the Magic of Friendship is your biggest weakness. A fitting end to your pathetic story.

[magic whirring]

Rainbow Dash: No matter what, we face it together!

[windigos howl]

[zap!]

[boom!]

[magic humming]

Spike: What happened? Can I open my eyes?

Applejack: Ya sure can! Way to go, Twilight!

Twilight Sparkle: It's not me!

Moses: Look at the east!

[marching sounds]

Gumball Watterson: Hi guys! Were back, and you guys got reinforcements, oh yeah!

[whooshing]

[transformation zaps]

Lord Tirek: Don't let them escape!

Cozy Glow: Which ones?!

[zap!]

[stomps]

[whooshing]

Cozy Glow: Whoa!

[magic zaps]

Thorax: The changelings won't fool them forever. And I don't know how long the unicorns' shield will hold.

Twilight Sparkle: I don't understand. How are you all here?

Gallus: That's kinda our fault.

Smolder: You know those long lectures about friendship you gave at school?

Big Time Rush: Yep!

[windigos howling]

[ponies panicking]

Sandbar: We all know the story of Hearth's Warming Eve! We can defeat the windigos together!

Berryshine: You really think if we all sing a couple songs, everything will be fine?

Moses: It's not just singing that saved the founders of Equestria! It's what it represented!

Rasberry[sic] Dazzle: Earth ponies, unicorns, and Pegasi becoming friends! We learned at Twilight's school that friendship is the most powerful magic there is!

Hyper Sonic: Focusing on our differences keeps us divided! Villains and creatures like the windigos use that division against us!

Yona: Yaks strong. Ponies strong. But yaks and ponies stronger together! Yaks must be loyal to pony friends!

Smolder: I know helping other creatures by being kind and generous sounds lame. But I've seen how powerful it can be!

Gallus: Playing together! Singing together! Even laughing together! That's what real heroes looks like!

Silverstream: Were we really happy by ourselves at the bottom of the ocean? Be honest! It's the ponies that showed us a better way!

Ocellus: They've taught us how powerful love and the Magic of Friendship truly is! We can't let them stand alone! We're their friends! They need us!

Applejack: How 'bout that? It's just like you said the day we opened that school.

Spike: The more creatures who know about friendship, the safer we'll be.

Pinkie Pie: We told you you had it all figured out!

[thud!]

[thud!]

[blast]

[cracking]

Darwin Watterson: Oh no! This is bad, Darkron is back and they going to destroy us all!

Sandbar: [sigh] [growls] Not if I can help, I been waited for a long time for this, Frodo destroy the ring once and now is my turn! Now my chance, I'll stop him!

Frodo Baggins: Sandbar! Come back!

Yona: Yona, got him!

Moses: Yona, no!

Samwise Gamgee: Wait! Let them go, Frodo, you once did that before and now is sandbar's turn.

Frodo Baggins: [sigh] Right. Alright guys! We need to give Sandbar and Yona time for destroy the dark ring! Throw everything we got at them!

Everyone, Everypony and Everycreatures: RIGHT!

Sandbar and Yona trudging along in the battle for hours. Sandbar tries to ward off the Eye as he walks. Yona watches him. Sandbar lifts his eyes and turns towards the Eye of Darkron. It is approaching them.

Yona: Sandbar, get down! (She dives down onto the ground. Sandbar continues to turn and look towards the eye.) Hide!

Sandbar sees the Eye, turns away from it and collapses down to the ground.

Yona: Sandbar!

Sandbar lies on the ground, his eyes open, as the Eye of Darkron passes them by and moves on.

Everyone is attacking each other. The Frodo's replica of Sting, and he tries attacking with the stump. Discord bites Tirek, and Brittany and Eleanor team up against the Cozy.

Brittany: You better hold on your hat!

Seeing Spider Noir attacks Chrysalis. Tirek stared to punches the heroes as it laughs. Cozy starts throwing lightning and laughing. A bolt hits Eren's sword that then glows.

Eren Yeager: (lifts his sword) I HAVE THE POWER! (the sword blows and sparks shoot out of it) Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!

During the battle, the Lincoln grabs Chrysalis by her neck and starts rubbing a stone on her face. Triek came

Lord Tirek: Come, on, ha huh! Come on!

Bumblebee: Bumblebee smash!

Bumblebee clasps his hands and grabs Tirek but Tirek moves in a way Bumblebee hits himself and falls. Tirek laughs as it's released and ran off.

Everyone keeps fighting. As Cozy laughs and shoots lightning, James taps on her shoulder. She turns around

James Dimond: I find that very vexing. BAM! *punches her*

To Sandbar and Yona.

Yona: It's gone Sandbar. The light's passed on, away towards the North. Our friends must be giving us time.

Sandbar gets up slowly. Yona helps him.

X grabs Chrysalis Mane with his hands. Speed battles Tirek.

Speed: *dropping his sword* Oh, forget this! *gets his gun from his back and shoots Tirek*

The Critic battles three villains.

Yona and Sandbar struggling up the rocky feet of Mount Doom. They both stumble and lie helpless on the ground as the Mountain spews forth balls of lava.

Sandbar looks up from the ground, his eyes bloodshot he looks up at the summit of Mount Doom. He grits his teeth and groaning he struggles to move forward. He crawls on his hooves and knees past Yona who is lying on his back. He falls down again on his face.

Battle. Mordecai and Rigby tap on Cozy's shoulders.

Mordecai/Rigby: EXPECTO MY FIST! Both punch Cozy in the face

The Peter fights Chrysalis, then the rest fight the remaining Cloaks. Cozy floats as Sanjay and Craig approaches

Cozy Glow: *laughs* Come on! Hey! *Sanjay and Craig grabs Cozy* Let go, you little freaks!

Sanjay and Craig: BATTER UP!

Cut to Mikasa holding a baseball bat and gesturing. Sanjay and Craig throws, and Mikasa hits Cozy away

Cozy Glow: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Craig: Home run for Profion! *Ran up to Mikasa, does a chest-bump with her and Sanjay* Yes!

After some swordfighting, Wes stands with his blaster

Wes: Say hello to my little friend!

Wes shoots, causing Chrysalis to scream. Chrusalis and Tirek look scared as Wes's blast go past them. The Rangers, Riri, Daisy, Gwen, Carlo, Peter, Gumball, Darwin, Tony Mordecai, Rigby and Bumblebee comes behind Wes.

Rigby: You need help!

They got their weapons and fires as well. Tirek and Chrysalis get desperate. Then Wes stops to see them shooting

Wes: Wow. That was awesome. *returns to shooting*

After some battle, Moses faces Cozy.

Moses: Go back where you belong, you naught filly of doom!

Moses hits the ground with his staff. Sending a shockwave and sent Cozy flying.

Moses: Sucker!

Meanwhile Yona crawls over to Sandbar and picks him up turning him over. She looks up at the mountain and begins to cry. She holds Sandbar cradled in her arms and looks down at him.

Yona: Do you remember the school of friendship Sandbar? It will be Spring soon and the orchards will bein blossom. And the birds will be nesting in the hazel thickets. (He is crying.) And they will be sowing the summer barley in the lower fields, (Sandbar opens his eyes and looks at him.) and eating the first of the strawberries and cream. Do you remember the taste of strawberries?

Sandbar looks at her.

Sandbar: No Yona. I can't recall the taste of food, nor the sound of water or the touch of grass. I'm naked in the dark. There's…there's nothing, no veil between me and the wheel of fire. (He begins to panic.) I can see him with my waking eyes!

Yona: Then let us be rid of it once and for all! Come on Sandbar, Yona can't carry it for you, but Yona can carry you! Come on! (she shouts.)

Yona picks Sandbar up and puts him across her shoulder she staggers forward, gets her balance and begins to move up the mountain step by step.

Yona is carrying Sandbar. She is struggling up some huge boulders that look a little like steps. She rounds a huge boulder and looks up to see a doorway.

Yona: Look Sandbar, a doorway! We're almost there!

Suddenly Gollum appears on top of the huge boulder.

Gollum: Clever Pony and Yak to climb so high! (Yona looks up and sees him, but Gollum drops on Sandbar's back on top of Yona. They struggle, but Yona falls back, dropping Sandbar. Gollum tries to grapple with Sandbar and gets his hands around his throat.) Mustn't go that way. Mustn't hurt the precious!

Sandbar: You lost! You lost your mine!

Gollum mocks him.

Sandbar: You don't know what you doing!

Gollum: Oh, I know what to do! (He squeezes Sandbar's throat.)

Yona: SANDBAR! (Yona recovers from HER fall and picks up a rock. She throws it at Gollum and hits him on the head. Gollum falls off Sandbar who holds his throat, gasping. Gollum holds his head and makes his way back to Sandbar. He growls at Sandbar as he about to pounce on him, but Yona launches himself at Gollum and they roll away down the hill.)

Back on the battlefield we see all the heroes fiercely fighting off three Villains.

Yona is fighting with Gollum. Gollum bangs Yona'ss head on the ground and bites her neck!

Yona: AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh!

She pushes Gollum off and as she gets up she charge at him and hit Gollum across his belly.

Gollum: AAAAAHH!

Yona turns around looking for Sandbar.

Yona: (shouts) Sandbar!

We see Sandbar running up the last part of the mountain, determination on his face.

Yona looks and sees Sandbar making the last run to the door. He goes in. Yona follows Sandbar and walks along the pathway into Mount Doom.

Yona: Sandbar! (He shouts.)

Sandbar is standing on the edge of the pathway looking down into the Cracks of Doom. He turns.

Sandbar: I'm here Yona! (His voice sounds strong. Yona moves slowly towards him.)

Yona: Destroy it!

Sandbar looks away. He holds the Ring out in front of him on its chain, watching it.

Yona: Go on! Now! Throw it in the fire!

Sandbar is struggling with himself. He stands looking at the Ring. He looks down into the Cracks of Doom gasping and hesitating.

Yona: What are you waiting for? Just let it go!

The Ring seems to speak to Sandbar. Sandbar holds the Ring in front of his eyes. His eyes look mad and his eye's turn green blue. The Ring fills all his vision. He turns to look at Yona. He looks mad.

Sandbar: The Ring is mine! (He pulls it off its chain)

Yona: No! (Sandbar puts it on his hooves and disappears.)

Yona: Nooooooo!

The Eye of Darkron moves instantly to Mount Doom, aware of him. The Heroes looked and gasp and Frodo looked shocked!

Frodo Baggins: Oh no!

We can see Sandbar's footsteps on the pathway. Gollum appears behind Yona. He knocks her down with a rock and looks around. Gollum sees Sandbar's footsteps. He drops the rock and jumps onto Sandbar's invisible shoulders. Sandbar cries out.

Frodo is fighting on the battlefield, Chrysalis came in and attacks Frodo. Frodo fights Chrysalis desperately.

Gollum is on Sandbar's shoulders struggling with him. Yona tries to get up but cannot. Gollum puts something up to his mouth and bites hard. Sandbar appears screaming. Gollum dances about while Sandbar holds his hooves.

Frodo falls down and Twilight sees he is in trouble she tries to reach him.

Sandbar falls down and we can see he has half his hooves missing. It is bleeding he holds it gasping. Gollum holds up the Ring in his hands and looks up at it. He is mesmerised by the Ring and staggers back towards the brink.

Frodo turns around and Chrysalis is striding towards him. Twilight is desperately trying to reach Frodo to help him.

Gollum laughs.

Gollum: Yeees! (Sandbar sees him.) Yeees! (Sandbar advances on him.) Precious! My Precious! (Gollum dances about with glee. Sandbar attacks him and grapples with him for the Ring.)

Tirek puts its foot on top of Sam. Merry and Pippin takes out there knifes and stabs the foot. Twilight looks.

Sandbar continues to grapple with Gollum on the edge. They take a step too far and topple over. Gollum has the Ring in his hand and he is falling down into the Cracks of Doom. He holds the Ring to his chest protectively. He hits the lava and begins to sink. He holds his hand up in the air, his head disappears and the arm follows. The Ring sits upon the top of the lava.

Sandbar is hanging on the edge of the rock, holding on with his good hooves. Yona dives towards him. She tries to reach him.

Yona: Give me your hooves.

Sandbar looks up at her. The Ring begins to glow.

Yona: Take my pam.

Sandbar tries to reach her and misses.

Yona: No! (Sandbar swings back down. He looks desperately up at Yona.) Don't you let go! Don't let go! Reeeaaach! (With one last desperate attempt Sandbar swings his arm up and reaches for Yona's Pam. Yona grasps his damaged hooves. The Ring sinks below the lava.)

The Eye of Darkron flares suddenly. It looks this way and that desperately. Chrysalis stops, looks towards the Eye.

Celestia turns towards the Eye which is screeching and groaning with a terrible sound. Twilight and Frodo turn to look too. The tower of Barad begins to collapse. Celestia has tears in his eyes. They watch as the tower collapses to the ground. The Eye of Darkon explodes sending a huge shockwave outwards.

Rigby: Sandbar! (He shouts.) Sandbar! (He is gleeful.)

Mordecai shakes his hands with joy. Mount Doom erupts. Rigby looks shocked. Celestia begins to cry. Twilight and Frodo watches with concern. Silverstream cries.

Silverstream: Sandbar!

Sandbar and Yona run along the pathway leaving the mountain as it erupts around them. They escape and saw the portal out of nowhere and they jumped in and saw his friends. Sandbar stands still, his eyes look clear again.

Sandbar: It's gone. (Yona looks at him.) It's done.

Yona: Yes Sandbar. It's over now.

Heroes: YEAH! SANDBAR, SANDBAR, SANDBAR, SANDBAR, SANDBAR!

Rigby: [laugh] Sandbar! You did it!

Moses: Yona! You're alright!

Frodo Baggins: Sandbar! Good job out there, you have fulfilled your duty and save the world from Darkons's Wrath!

Sandbar: Thanks Frodo, if it worth for Yona, I would have been a goner!

Yona: Yona like help friends!

Frodo Baggins: Mark my word as long as I'm alive, we will…

[magic zaps]

Heroes: WHOA!

Queen Chrysalis: You fools! You have ruined everything, we were so close and now you will pay for that! GET THEM!

Gumball Watterson: There coming right towards us!

Big Time Rush: [screaming]

[zap!]

Twilight Sparkle: ENOUGH! Because of you, I almost lost my way! But everycreature and everybody here has reminded me of the true power of friendship! There will always be darkness in the world, but there will also always be those who find the light! The Pillars knew this! That's why they created the Elements of Harmony! The Elements showed me and my friends how strong our friendship could be! Together we worked to bring harmony to Equestria! But there will always be more to do! Which is why we teach others about the Magic of Friendship! Others who will continue our mission after we are gone! Now I truly understand! The Elements were just symbols! The real magic has always been right here! And the more who understand how powerful friendship is, the stronger we will all be! Together!

[magic surging]

Eren Yeager: I HAVE THE POWER!

[boom!]

Cozy Glow: This is bad, isn't it?

Eren Yeager: Say goodbye! [roar]

[BOOM!]

[magic humming]

[clang!]

Peter Parker: Give it up! You lost!

Cozy Glow: [groans]

Queen Chrysalis: You think friendship and those Heroes will save you?! We will always return! Nothing will ever stop—!

[splat!]

Peter Parker: Whoa!

[rain falling]

Spike: [slurps] Chocolate rain?

[teleportation zaps]

Discord: Don't look at me!

Armin Arlert: Then who!?

[electrical discharge]

Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! You took Discord's magic from the bell?! How do you feel?

Pinkie Pie: Hmmm... Tingly. Itchy. Also like...

[slam!]

Pinkie Pie: I COULD TRANSFORM THE COSMOS SO EVERYTHING IS MADE OF ICING!

Pippin Took: HOLLY CRAP!

Discord: Perhaps maybe I should...

[reverberating gong]

Pinkie Pie: [dizzily] Waiter! There's some chaos in my soup!

[reverberating gong]

Discord: [snaps]

[pineapple snarls]

[reverberating gong]

Princess Celestia: There isn't a punishment worthy of all you've done!

Discord: [whispering] You know what I would do if I were... [indistinct]

Princess Luna: Oh. That does seem fitting.

Discord: May I help? Please?

[zap!]

[boom!]

[cracking]

Queen Chrysalis: [snarls]

[thud!]

Discord: Together forever. I can't think of anything that they would want less!

[ponies cheering]

Princess Celestia: When I sent you to Ponyville, I had high hopes. When you became Princess of Friendship, I knew I made the right choice. But nothing could prepare me for how proud I am right now. Equestria is definitely in the right hooves. You are ready.

Twilight Sparkle: You know what? I think I am.

Frodo Baggins: I don't think so. Is not over yet.

Twilight Sparkle: Is not over?!

Frodo Baggins: Yes, and do you realize that Thanos is still out there!

Twilight Sparkle: Oh.

Frodo Baggins: Yeah. Alright everyone listens up! Thanos is coming for us, and we have what he needs! We must prepare for the war, all we have to do, is we must have our defenses, guns and everything! And we must that out the mine stone off the Delorean, if Thanos get that stone, were screw! All everyone, let the Infinity War Begins!

Heroes, Everypony and everycreature: YEAH!

Frodo Baggins: My god we won't give him a battle worth fighting for! And this time Thanos will not succeed.

[5 hours later]

Rigby: Are you sure about this?

Frodo Baggins: We have no choice Rigby. Were in war, having a war is a very painful decision, is been a long time for our lives. Once we get the mine stone off the Delorean, we destroy it and we win. Logan, Peni and Tony was the report!

Logan Mitchell: We got it started, the laser will get the stone out in no time!

Peni Parker: Yeah, at this rate, I'll take 3 hours, it may even that that stone out before Thanos and the others get there!

[buzzing]

Frodo Baggins: …Thanos!

[crash]

Frodo Baggins: Everyone, fire on those tow cables!

[shoot]

Eleanor: Rigby, look out!

Rigby: [gasp] [crash] [scream]

Eleanor: Rigby!

Frodo Baggins: All hands to combat!

Riri Williams: [voice quit] Rigby! Are you alright!

Rigby: [groans] Riri?

Riri Williams: Guys! He's alright!

Doc Brown: Great Scott!

Riri Williams: Yeah, he's been threw worst, I need to test your movements, follow the light. [beep] That it! [beep] On target! [beep] Good, how are you?

Rigby: I'm fine.

Riri Williams: That good…[boom]

Minion: Arm's out! weapons to the deck!

Doc Brown: Don't fire! I'm an old man!

Minion: Slap a muffler on it!

Riri Williams: [flash] Take them out Rigby:

Mikasa Ackerman: Rigby, catch!

Minion: Ahh! My eyes!

Rigby: [bang] [bang] [bang] I got them!

Mordecai: Here dude, you need ammo!

Rigby: Thanks dude! [click]

Coner: The enemies are coming in!

Rainbow Dash: Defend the Delorean at all cost!

[bang] [crash] [zoom] [boom]

Gumball Watterson: That'll show them!

Frodo Baggins: Thanos, won't give up that easily!

Logan Mitchell: Teleraan! What's the static!?

Teleraan 1: Fire wall breach, unfurriest access!

Thanos: [poof] Your defense, will never save you this time, Baggins!

Teleraan 1: Shield failure, Energon comprises!

Thanos: You would rather give me the stone now or I will tear the place apart, piece by piece! [poof]

Frodo Baggins: Not on my watch!

Gallus: Guys! The Armored and The Colossal Titans are head this way and they destroying our defenses!

Frodo Baggins: Not on my watch either! Eren and Mikasa, you two take out two Titans now, Rangers, Chipettes you'll be helping them!

Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman, Chipetts and Rangers: Yes sir!

Frodo Baggins: Armin, you stay here and cover the Delorean!

Armin Arlert: Yes sir!

King Thorax: Frodo, The Enemies are swarming our shields systems!

Frodo Baggins: I'm on may way! Hobbits, Ponies, you're with me! The rest of you all, stay here and cover the Delorean! [ran off]

Rigby: [boom] Whoa!

Teleraan 1: Teleraan systems failure!

Armin Arlert: No! The entire defense magneton is down! Without the post canons, Frodo won't sand a chance!

Rigby: What are we going to do!?

Armin: Arlert: We need to reboot the systems! By the way be built the Hulkbuster 2.0! That this fuels from Teleraan, is should help by rebooting the defenses systems! And I'll lead you to the Armor, you need full power!

Rigby: Right! [buzz] Got it!

Armin Arlert: Good luck Rigby!

Doreen Green: This way Rigby, We'll lead you to it and cover you!

Bumblebee: [groans] Hurry, I'll hold it open for you!

Armin Arlert: [in ear blog] Rigby, I have hacked in you optic, the defenses are just ahead!

Ponies #1: We got to get out of here! [crash] [screaming]

Griffon: #1: Hold on to something! [screaming]

Rigby: [screaming]

Kamala Khan: Hold on!

Teleraan 1: Window shield reestablish!

Tony Stark: [in ear blog] Thanos will pay for that!

Armin Arlert: [in ear blog] There taring the place apart! You have to jump over to get across!

Doreen Green: [jump] [run] Hurry! Were close to the defense systems!

Teleraan 1: Shield Failure! Energon Capacity depleting, turbine starvation at 64%!

Armin Arlert: [in ear blog] Rigby! Replace the fuses and the defenses systems should be back online!

Doreen Green: [powering up] We got it!

Armin Arlert: [in ear blog] Good job guys! Now you must get to the Hulkbusters 2.0, is in the upper area, you have to take the service lift!

Rigby: On it! [ran] [stop] Oh great! The safety lock locked the service lift!

Armin Arlert: [in ear blog] Then punch the safety locks!

Kamala Khan: I got it! Ah! [crash] Ha! [crash]

Teleraan 1: Service lift-online!

Armin Arlert: [in ear blog] Nice work Kamala!

[click]

Egypt solider: Let's move everyone! Mop theses decks!

Hippogriff: The Egypt soldiers on deck [scream]

Changeling: The Nazgul are on deck 5 [screaming]

The Witch King: Nazgul's, attack them now!

Armin Arlert: [in ear blog]: Guys your almost to the armor, hurry, the others are losing ground!

Doreen Green: Were working on it!

[boom] [flames]

Rigby: Oh no! They just activate the flames, we need to get past them!

Kamala Khan: We need to sprint thought! Go!

Peter Parker: Over here guys! We can use a hand!

Gwen Stacy: More enemies coming from above!

[boom] [bang] [slash] [thus]

Peter Parker: We'll hold the line! The Hulkbuster 2.0 is just in this door!

Rigby: Thanks!

Kamala Khan: [open the door] Uh oh. Looks like our enemies just got in!

Armin Arlert: [in ear blog] Easy now, you need to take him out get to the armor now.

Doreen Green: We got it from here. Rigby, let me see that, thanks. [rush] [slash] I got him!

Rigby: Good work Doreen! Now activate the armor now! [open] [closed] [powering up]

Kamala Khan: Armin! Mission successes! We got Rigby to the Armor!

Armin Arlert: [in ear blog] Good work! And now all guns and defenses are back online! Tactical read out. Now if I can just locate Frodo. There! He and Twilight are taking Thanos head on!

Doreen Green: [gasp] Look out! The Armored Titan! [crash]

Rigby: No! [blast] [smack] [screaming] [crash] [groans]

Kamala Khan: [in ear blog] Rigby, are you alright!?

Rigby: I'm fine. The armor still good.

Doreen Green: [in ear blog] Good to hear, we need you in the battle field, but we need you to head back to base first, get here immediately!

Rigby: I'm on my way! [boost] [crash] whoa!

Eren's Titan: [roar]

Armored Titan: [roar]

Armin Arlert: [in ear blog] Look out Rigby! Rigby kicking your hover boosters! Nice work Rigby! Rigby your getting pined down you have to jump it!

Lisa Loud: Check your fire!

Spider Noir: Over here, Armin said that your coming.

Riri Williams: Open up, we got Rigby! [open] Thank goodness that the defenses are back up, you pull that off?

Daisy Jonson: Who knows, what are the odds are now?

America Chavez: It doesn't manner, now were ready to straight those villains back where they belong!

Merry Bradlybuck: Alright everyone! Is time now, Frodo is in here somewhere, we must push through and end this war, and we dedicate hour hearth for the universe!

Heroes: YEAH!

Merry Bradlybuck: [Open] Let's go, let's go, let's go!

Pippin Took: Move out, move out!

Darwin Watterson: Target left, hard left! Target right!

Changeling: I'm hit, I'm down!

[bang]

[boom]

[crash]

Teleraan 1: Centrifugal separator critical. Shield Failure at 89%.

Craig: Push forward! Head to the smoke!

[boom]

Gumball Watterson: Holy crap! Did you see that!? The whole place is coming apart

Mikasa Ackerman: Keep pushing! Frodo needs us!

Peni Parker: Rigby, we'll clear you a wedge!

Rayshaun Lucas: Air one eight to ground! That last blast toll on Frodo, you want to help? The time is now!

Mordecai: Were almost through!

Eren Yeager: Everyone listen up! Rigby's going to punch through! Give him some covering fire! NOW!

Sanjay: Subsisting fire!

[bang] [crash] [roar] [boom]

X: He made it! He's through!

Armin Arlert: [in ear blog] I can't see anything! But my scanners say Frodo should be right on top of you!

Frodo Baggins and Twilight Sparkle: [screaming]

Rigby: Whoa! [crash] ow!

Thanos: [groans] This will do the job!

Frodo Baggins: Even if you destroy us Thanos! Others will rise and defeat your tyranny!

Thanos: Then I will have to destroy you all! [blast]

Rigby: NO! [rush] [blast]

[boom]

Rigby, Frodo Baggins and Twilight Sparkle: [screaming]

Rigby: Hold on! [crash]

Speed and Mikasa into battle.]

Mikasa Ackerman: [Over his comm] How much longer, Armin?

Armin Arlert: Were in 78% We need more time!

Speed: You might want to pick up the pace.

When the disturbance reaches the edge of the trees, it turns into vast moving mounds of earth that easily bypass the force field and emerge - Threshers, sets of massive, motorized spiked wheels, intended for nothing more than shredding everything in their paths.]

Frodo Baggins: Fall back! Fall back now!

[Celestia and Luna watches as at least one set of Threshers separates into individual wheels and starts veering all over the battlefield, and then looks anxiously back at The Delorean]

Tony Stark: Focus that fire on the left flank, Sari.

Sari Sumdac: I'm doing it. [The two fliers use their firepower to crack a Thresher but cannot find a weak spot.]

[when the Celestia and Luna lands in front of both of them, their eyes glowing white, lifting the whole Thresher well clear of the ground. Looking behind them, the friendly forces have scattered and replaced by a charging mob of Outriders - the perfect place to throw a Thresher. Bumblebee straightens with a pleased smile, Moses with an amazed look.]

[Corvus Glaive kills one of the guards just outside the lab, alerting Armin to the problem. She starts hastily disconnecting her equipment from The Delorean's systems; he gasps at the sensations. Shane and Davied engages Glaive but is sent skidding across the floor. Armin finishes her shutdown, grabs the gun and fires at Glaive. Davied attacks again, and Glaive sends both her and Shane through the balcony railing and onto the main lab floor.]

[The Delorean is not where Corvus Glaive expects to find him. Doc is, in fact, charging at him with the Delorean and knocking him out the window to fall many meters down the face of Mount Bashenga.]

Milles Morales: Guys, we got the Delorean situation here. [He's tackled by a leaping Outrider and grounded.]

Eren Yeager: Somebody get to the Delorean!

Rigby: I got him! [Rigby has figured out the Hulkbusters and makes a beeline for the android.]

Mikasa Ackerman: On my way. [She zoomed with her ODM gear]

Cull Obsidian shows up and swings his hammer in a full arc, throwing Doc even further. He painfully starts to climb to his feet again when a whooshing overhead interrupts the fight as Rigby and Mikasa lands the Hulkbuster and a Solider between the aliens and a scientist. They take a defensive stance, and Rigby pointing one hand's repulsor at each.]

Rigby: Oh no, oh no you don't. This isn't going to be like last time, pal. This suit's already kicked the crap out of the bad guys- [Cull Obsidian jumps forward, grabs Rigby's right arm and Rigby in reflex grabs Obsidian's hammer; a jet fires, taking the two of them in a random direction, to the base of a waterfall.]

Rigby: Mikasa! Protect Doc and The Delorean and tell the others that we need backup now! [Obsidian pulls the Hulkbuster up and kicks it in the small of the back.] Come on![He charges the alien, jumps into the air and delivers an effective punch with his remaining hand - swat, punch, hammer - except that blow is caught by Obsidian, who punches back, knocking Rigby flat. Obsidian changes his left hand armor into a pointed weapon, and lunges forward to deliver a likely fatal blow, when Rigby grabs the detached grenade out of the water, holding it so Obsidian impales that instead, and slaps the controls.]

Rigby: See ya! [The repulsors fire, taking Cull Obsidian high into the air - high enough, in fact, to intersect the defense dome. The grenade drags Obsidian against the field to grotesque destructive effect, ending in a very final explosion.] [Back at Mikasa, She was still fighting Corvus Glaive and Doc Brown was right behind her]

Mikasa Ackerman: Doc! Take the Deloren and leave! [She tried the slash Corvus but miss, she growls at him and Doc look back and saw a Titian coming towards her and he gasp]

Doc Brown: Mikasa! [Mikasa look back] Look out!

[A Titan grabbed her and stared to crush her rips]

Mikasa Ackerman: [screams in pain]

[Then Rigby came running to see if the others are okay, but he thought when he was a Titan and stared to crush Mikasa and she stared to scream in pain more.]

Rigby: [gasp] Mikasa! [He growls and stared to charge at the Titian and screams] You little monster! Get you filthy hands off her! [He jumped and use the hand's repulsor and blow the Titan's head off and dropped Mikasa, Rigby land on the ground and saw Mikasa holding her sides in pain] Mikasa! [He rush to Mikasa and pening the Hulkbuster's helm and holding Mikasa] Hey, Mikasa, are you ok?

Mikasa Ackerman: Rigby. [groans] It hurts. I think I can move a little [groans]

Rigby: Don't worry I got you, I'll have to take you back to base to get a medic. [puts Mikasa in his back] Hold on! [He uses repulsor thrusters to get back to base]

[Proxima Midnight alternates heavy blows between her two opponents, but all three of them duck as a single-wheel Thresher tears overhead, the ditch sparing them most of the danger from the wheel-blades. Proxima uses the distraction to kick Daisy in the face, sending her to the ground. She then grabs Okoye by the shoulder and weapon and throws her meters away.]

[Simultaneously, Corvus Glaive and Doc Brown struggle in the forest]

Corvus Glaive: I thought you were formidable, machine. But you're dying, like any man. [He takes out his blade out, and went for the Delorean. As he bends over the car to retrieve the Stone, he's tackled by Miles Morales at full speed.]

Miles Morales: Get the Delorean outta here! [He exchanges blows with Glaive, using his web shooters as offence as well as defense, then turns to Doc again] GO!

[Daisy splits her staff back into a pair of sticks to block Proxima Midnight's sword blows, and finally knocks it from her hand. The alien takes to her bare fists instead,

knocks down and pins Daisy. Proxima triggers an arm-blade from her left-arm armor, and stabs at Daisy, who barely manages to block the blade with her crossed sticks. As the edge starts to dig into Daisy's neck anyway, Princess Luna magic grabs the alien and tosses her into the air right into the path of another passing Thresher. Dark blue blood spatters the women below. Luna sits up, sighing with relief, her hooves still shimmering.]

Daisy Johnson: That was really gross.

[Miles Morales keeps blocking Corvus Glaive's staff weapon using his hands, finally knocking from the alien's hands just before he's thrown over a fallen tree and pinned, Glaive's hand at his throat. Even with his physical abilities, Miles struggling - until a glaive-blade pierces Glaive's chest, and is pushed all the way through. Doc raises his enemy in a perfect mirror of the first attack on him, and holds him for a moment, before dropping Glaive's corpse to one side and collapsing exhaustively.]

Miles Morales: [helping him back up] I thought I told you to go.

Doc Brown: We don't trade lives, Miles.

[Tony is in the air, to take out on the Outrider drop ships which are now retreating.]

Marty Mcfly: [landing as he finally locates Doc] Are you okay? What? What is it?

Doc Brown: He's here.

[The wind picks up. It feels... strange. Eerie.]

Frodo Baggins: Everyone, on my position. We have incoming. [He is joined by the Daisy, Eren, Sanjay and Craig in short order.]

Daisy Johnson: What was that?

Rigby: [Rigby sees the blue-black clouds of a Space Stone relocation just before Thanos steps forward, and confirms this isn't just another member of the Black Order] Guys. There he is.

Frodo Baggins: Eyes up. Stay sharp.

[Rigby reaches Thanos first, lunging forward fist-first - but Thanos uses the Space Stone on him, renders him immaterial until the Hulkbuster is half-buried in the stone of the cliff behind him, and freezes Rigby in place.]

[David is sent flying by purple energy before he even gets to strike a single blow.]

[Sam, leaps high and with his sword, but is easily grabbed by the throat and punched to the ground.]

[Sari stoops, strafing with both Steyr pistols, but is felled when her jetpack become rubbery and unable to sustain flight.]

Doc Brown: Girls. It's time.

Twilight Sparkle: What.

Doc Brown: They can't stop him, Wanda, but we can. Look at me. You have the power to destroy the stone.

Princess Luna: Don't.

Doc Brown: You must do it. Girls, please. We. Are. Out of time.

Twilight Sparkle: We can't.

Doc Brown: Yes, you can. You can. If he gets the stone, half the universe dies.

Princess Celestia: It's not fair.

Doc Brown: It shouldn't be you, but it is. It's all right. [The Princesses extends a trembling, horns and starts beaming their Magic at the Mind Stone.]

[The following action is mostly muted. Iron Man joins the fight, firing his guns at Thanos until he uses the gauntlet to crush his armor around him and toss him aside.]

[Merry runs in firing, and is punched away by the Power Stone.]

[Logan activates the Vibranium-powered elements on his and flings it; Power stops it inches from Thanos, and throws her and it aside while wrapping Daisy in inescapable bands of earth.]

[Pikachu use his thunder bolt at him, which he shield himself.]

[The Princesses watches all this over one shoulder, and turns back to The Delorean to her tearful effort.]

[Frodo slides under one blow and comes up swinging his sword, punching Thanos in the gut and chin. He grabs the gauntlet, keeping Thanos' fingers un-clenched. Thanos looks very briefly impressed at Frodo's efforts as he screams before slamming a fist into his head and rendering him insensible.]

[The Princesses looks over their shoulder again and sees Thanos approaching unopposed. Starlight Teleport behind them and blast him to fend him off with a stream of magic, and pushes him back despite his blue-purple energy shield, but then he starts to make slow headway. At those words, the yellow Mind Stone finally starts to crack. The Flux Capacitor stared to crake, and as the crystal fragments completely, a pulse of pure yellow energy explodes from him, shuddering the trees for many meters around his epicenter. The Princesses [Also Mikasa came] and's and Thanos' energy subsides.]

Thanos: [Walking closer to Mikasa] I understand, my child. Better than anyone.

Mikasa Ackerman: [Snarls] You could never.

Thanos: [Reaches down to presume to stroke her hair, as if in comfort] Today, I lost more than you can know. But now is no time to mourn. Now... is no time at all. [He reaches forward, clenching the gauntlet, emerald filigree surrounding his wrist, making a gesture very similar to that Doctor Strange made when activating the Eye of Agamotto. In response, a bead of yellow light startsgathering in on itself as time is reversed and growing in size, solidifying into an intact and The Delorean]

Mikasa Ackerman: No! [She lunges for The Delorean and is swatted away.]

Sanjay: [Looked and saw what happen] Oh no! This is bad.

Craig: What are we going to do now Sanjay!? Let's face it we lost and Thanos will get the last stone!

Sanjay: [growls] NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

[Thanos walked to the Delorean and breaks the door open digs the fingers of his right hand into Vision's forehead, digging out the Mind Stone. He pulls it loose, and The Flux Capacitor dies down. Bringing his gauntleted hand up, he slowly moves the Mind Stone over the last empty setting, and drops it in. The energy surge is much more than any previous - his torso is wreathed with iridescent static and he bellows from the sensations. The Princesses and Mikasa looked shocked and realized that they have lost]

[As Thanos studies the completed gauntlet, a massive of solves strikes him, digging him into the ground and grinding him back for meters. Sanjay and Craig came in and jumped up and grabbed the big blue berry and his muscles stared to grown big and The Princesses and Mikasa were shocked - Thanos fires the whole might of the gauntlet against it, but it only creates a rainbow-like bow-shock, Sanjay throw the blue berry towards Thanos and Craig came in and puts him mouth to it and fire at Thanos not slowing the berry as it slams right into Thanos' chest.]

Sanjay: [Lands in front of Thanos, who is down on one knee; hatefully.] I told you. You'd die for that!

[The heroes came in a circle and realized they have won]

Frodo Baggins: We did it. Yes! We did it, we won!

[The heroes cheered in victory, until Thanos laughed]

Thanos: [Weakly] You should have... you... [suddenly stronger] you should have gone for the head! [He raises his gauntlet and he was about to snaps his fingers.]

Doc Brown: NO! [growls] THANOS!

[Thanos snaps his fingers]

Sanjay and Craig: NO!

Thanos is snapped back to normal reality, and notices the damage inflicted on the gauntlet - the metal scorched and distorted from heat, the stones no longer glowing.]

Sanjay: What'd you do? [Angrily] WHAT'D YOU DO?!

[Thanos notice a hook got on his neck and saw Eren coming in angry and trying to cut his neck]

Eren Yeager: DIE!

[He uses the Space Stone and teleports away, Eren miss and rolling on ground and look around.]

Eren Yeager: Where is he?! Where is he?!

[Mikasa came to Eren and hold him and the heroes looked around and Eren's eyes widen in shocked]

Eren Yeager: [Shocked] Did we just lose?

Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe it happen.

Frodo Baggins: Yes. Were in the Endgame now.

Peter Parker: [Realizes he's fading away] Guys? I don't feel so good...

Frodo Baggins: [Trying to be calm, his voice shaking as he looks at Peter in terror] You're all right.

Peter Parker: [Stumbling and terrified] I don't know what's - I don't know what's happening. I don't- [Parker falls into Gwen's arms, clutching her tight while beginning to cry.] I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, Gwen, please. Please, I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go... [There is a short silence before Peter speaks again] I'm sorry. [Parker disintegrates into ashes in Gwen's arms.]

Jeanette: [in tears] Peter.

James Dimond: [terrified] It stared.

X: Speed?

[X suddenly stumbles over, and collapses into ashes, much to Speed's shock; he walks over and touches the ground where X's ashes evaporated disbelievingly.]

[On the battlefield, All Griffins, Changelings, Yaks, Ponies, Hippogriffs and Dragons disintegrate to ashes, much to The Six Student's horror.]

Princess Celestia: [While reaching for a fallen Luna] Up, Sister. Up! This is no place to die. [Princess Celestia holds out her hooved for Luna. She suddenly disintegrates into ashes and, in anguish, Luna falls back on the ground.]

Princess Luna: Sister?!

Spider Ham and Sp/dr: [Slowly corrodes into ashes as well by Peni] Guys, Help...

Peni Parker: No... no. No. No. No! Spider Ham, Sp/dr, no...

[Chika then turns into ashes. Doc Brown turns to ashes, hidden in the undergrowth.]

Marty Mcfly: [Searching for Doc, missing him by only a few feet] Doc? Doc!? Where you at?!

Coner: Something... is... happening. [He disintegrates into ashes.]

Spike: [To Rarity and Applejack as he dissolves] Rarity, Applejack?

[The girls stares in horror and disintegrates.]

Doreen Green: [Staring panicked at the slowly fading Quill] Steady, Kamala.

Kamala Khan: I'm sorry. [Kamala also gets disintegrated into ashes]

Discord: [Calmly turns to Heroes] Guys, there was no other way. [He finally gets erased.]

Eren yeager:: [Realizes he's fading away] Mikasa, Armin? I don't feel so good...

Armin Arlert: [He began to panic, his voice shaking as he looks at Eren in terror] Oh no! It got you too!

Eren Yeager: [Stumbling and terrified] No pleases no, not like this, pleases. I don't- [Eren falls into Mikasa's arms, clutching her tight while beginning to cry.] I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, Mikasa, please. Please, I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go...

Mikasa Ackerman: [crying] I don't want you to go either.

Eren Yeager: [There is a short silence before Eren speaks again] I'm sorry. [Eren disintegrates into ashes in Mikasa's arms.]

[Mikasa falls forward from the lack of weight in his arms, before staring at his hands in disbelief with tears.]

Armin Arlert: [To Mikasa, seeing Thanos' victory.] He did it.

[Mikasa mourns silently at their failure and looked at Eren's scarf and having a flashback and stared to cry. Back with the others, the remaining hero members, near Delorean's dead car. Frodo turns over Delorean's bleached corpse as Rigby runs up to the other survivors.]

Shane: What is this? What is happening?

Frodo Baggins: [Pause] Oh, God.

[Meanwhile, in a different place, in a rustic house on a terraced slope with a scarecrow made of discarded armor, Thanos sits down and watches the sun rise.]

[To be continued...]

[credits]


End file.
